I'll Never Leave You
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: "Tell me what's wrong. Tell me how I can fix this, make everything between us better. I need you, Kaoru, I need you like a human needs air...so please...tell me." It was those words-those sweet, loving, heart-tugging, sincere words-that Kaoru breaks down sobbing, letting the truth he's finally kept inside for so long come flying out. And you know what? Kaoru was glad it did.


I'll Never Leave You Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, nor do I own the characters; however, I do own this song and the plot of this story. WARNING: This story contains INCEST (Brother x Brother). Don't like? Please leave.**

* * *

><p>Darling your face is like a book to me<p>

Showing all the emotions you so desperately try to hide

I see your tears, I see your fears, I see

And yet now as I look in your eyes, I can't see anything inside

Nothing but a blank amber gaze

And it scares me in a way I've known before

What happened to you, baby, how did you get lost in this maze?

Tell me please, don't pull away, don't leave me on the floor

Tell it to me baby, cause I need you like I need air

I need you like air

/Breathe/

Everything was perfect, flowing so smoothly like a stream

We were acting like always, like brothers, like a team

And suddenly you changed, you withdrew from me

Tell me what's wrong cause I'm lost at sea

(I'm lost at sea)

/Breathe/

We've been together ever since we were little

We were so withdrawn, it was always only you and I

So tell me how you got this way, so quiet and brittle

Tell me why it's to my face you lie

(Why do you lie to me?)

/Breathe/

Darling your face is like a book to me

Showing all the emotions you so desperately try to hide

I see your tears, I see your fears, I see

And yet now as I look in your eyes, I can't see anything inside

Nothing but a blank amber gaze

And it scares me in a way I've known before

What happened to you, baby, how did you get lost in this maze?

Tell me please, don't pull away, don't leave me on the floor

Tell it to me baby, cause I need you like I need air

I need you like air

/Breathe/

You're so far away

I'm scared, reaching out my hand to try and reel you in

But you go under without a say

How did I lose you baby, how did our relationship stretch so thin?

(How did it stretch so thin?)

/Breathe/

Why do you lie and say you're fine?

I can tell it by the way you force your smile

So tell me when we started walking on a thin line

Tell me when our love became such a trial?

(When did this become a trial?)

/Breathe/

Arguing day and night

It seems like all we ever do anymore is fight

And these aren't fake, we're not pretending and that's so much more worst

When did we become so cursed?

(Tell me baby please)

/Breathe/

Darling your face is like a book to me

Showing all the emotions you so desperately try to hide

I see your tears, I see your fears, I see

And yet now as I look in your eyes, I can't see anything inside

Nothing but a blank amber gaze

And it scares me in a way I've known before

What happened to you, baby, how did you get lost in this maze?

Tell me please, don't pull away, don't leave me on the floor

Tell it to me baby, cause I need you like I need air

I need you like air

/Breathe/

I grab you by the hand and reel you into my embrace

I've finally had enough of all this nonsense, I've had enough of this fight

So I say so softly, "Tell me how to get us back into that place."

And you break down, sobbing as the whole truth comes flying out

I had no clue your stupid fear was what all this was about

(I had no clue, baby, forgive me please)

/Breathe/

And I laugh, shaking my head as I pull away

I gently grip your chin and tilt your face until we're eye to eye

And I tell you, "Baby I'd never leave you, not for a single day."

"Because you're the one who completes me, you're the one who gets me by."

(You're the one, baby, so remember I would never leave you)

/Breathe/

Darling your face is like a book to me

Showing all the emotions you so desperately try to hide

I see you're tears, you're fears, I see

And yet now as I look in your eyes, I can't see anything inside

Nothing but a blank amber gaze

And it scares me in a way I've known before

What happened to you, baby, how did you get lost in this maze?

Tell me please, don't pull away, don't leave me on the floor

Tell it to me baby, cause I need you like I need air

I need you like air

/Breathe/

So baby just remember when you're down

I'll always come around

I'll always come around

I'll always come around

(I'll never leave you)

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: So hey every<strong>**one! I am so sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories :"( I've been busy with school and catching up . I promise when I get a break, I'll update whatever I'm inspired by **** Again, gomen, and enjoy the song at lease!**

**With love,**

**LYF666**


End file.
